


His Queen

by Miss_Pookamonga



Series: Teslen Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cute banter is cute, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Awakening, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I miss these two, In which Nikola is a smug little brat as usual but he adores Helen, One Shot, Teslen - Freeform, Their default language is flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pookamonga/pseuds/Miss_Pookamonga
Summary: It's not Afina. Tag for "Awakening."(Originally posted to FFN June 2011)





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of Season 3, Episode 16: "Awakening."

* * *

They're halfway back to the Jeep when he decides that he's going to drive.  
  
She protests, of course. But he ignores her out-of-breath claims that she is perfectly _fine_ and quickly swipes the metal keys from her pocket before she can argue further.  
  
She spends the rest of their hike berating him for "misusing" his abilities. His only response is a satisfied smirk. He could banter back, but he instead opts for silently observing how adorable she is in her frustration. For the umpteenth time this day he is tempted to lean over and kiss that rosy little mouth of hers, but again, he somehow resists.  
  
She is practically tripping over her own feet by the time they reach the Jeep. She's still complaining about his insistence on driving, but he can tell that she's just moments away from succumbing to her exhaustion. Thankfully, she finally shuts up when he starts the engine, and she leans back in her seat with a tired sigh.

"I win," he says smugly, purposefully trying to irritate her so he can see that cute blush color her cheeks again. 

"Shut up," she mutters.

He snickers. "You can't win all the time, darling."  
  
"Shut _up_ and watch the road," she retorts, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes. "I've had enough near-death experiences for one day, thank you." 

His grin widens and his eyes flicker away from her disheveled-but-impossibly lovely face to do as she commands. "Whatever you say, my queen."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he can see her smile. 


End file.
